


Secret

by EarlessKiing



Category: ChroNoiR, Nijisanji, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, knkz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This has been updated wwww, i havent done anything like this ever, man idk this is my first work lmao, nor have i written in years www
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlessKiing/pseuds/EarlessKiing
Summary: Kuzuha’s a NEET vampire who dreams of becoming a himo, and Kanae’s best friend - so it makes sense the two of them would be around each other often. It just makes sense that if, let’s say, their hands were to brush together semi often, stand closer to each other than strictly necessary, or share food. It’s just cause they’re good friends.Right?
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Yo - I've never done anything like this before, so feel free to critique me in the comments. Or advice on how to set tags and stuff ww. I enjoyed it tho, so I think I want to try writing more often!
> 
> NOTE: I would like to make it clear that - this is about the characters the two play, and not about the real life people. This is just for fun and not associated at all with Nijisanji. Please keep that in mind when consuming this type of media, and always be respectful to the livers. Thank you.
> 
> EDIT: I re-wrote most of this wwww. Wasn't happy with the previous version, but thank you to everyone who's commented and liked it!!!! I LOVE YOU <3

Saegusa Akina, Nijisanji liver streamer and college boy, had a bit of a secret. Or well, it was a secret until he decided to tell the whole world about it. 

He was a yaoi fanboy, a fudanshi if you will. Although, if you were to ask him about it – he’ll swear up and down that he’s only into shota, and has no interest in real boys, let alone adult men. (Kanae doesn’t count).

Ah, yes – Kanae. A fellow coworker and the object of Akina’s obsession. The boy’s infatuation with the other is practically a joke at this point. Going over the top with his shouts of love and admiration. Even going as far as almost stealing a kiss while the other was asleep, but with obsession comes observation. And boy. Does Akina observe the other a lot, and by proxy Kuzuha.

Kuzuha’s a NEET vampire who dreams of becoming a himo, and Kanae’s best friend - so it makes sense the two of them would be around each other often. It just makes sense that if, let’s say, their hands were to brush together semi often, stand closer to each other than strictly necessary, or share food. It’s just cause they’re good friends. 

Right?

It was around the holidays, so Ichikara INC. invited any member who was free to stop by and indulge in refreshments (alcohol) and snacks. They were basically hosting a party in all honestly, as a way to give thanks to their hard working employees. 

Wanting to get in on the free food and alcohol - Akina decided to drop by bringing Fuwacchi with him (he invited Mayuzumi too, but the hacker declined). 

He’d been at the party for a good couple of hours already, sipping on some beer – when he noticed Kanae standing in sidelines. Confused, he lowers his drink, “Hey, Fuwacchi…Did you notice Kanae enter?”

“Hmmm?” Fuwa looks up from his phone, probably texting one of his clients, “No actually…OH! Zuha-san’s there too.” He notes with surprise. Pointing towards the vampire.

And sure enough – there he was. Sitting on some chair in the shadows of the room…Actually. He looked a bit sick? His head was resting on his chest and he seemed to be breathing heavily. Turning back to his friend, Akina asks if Fuwa thinks as much.

His host friend squints his eyes at the vampire and comes to the same conclusion, “Man, why’d Zuha even come if he’s sick?” he wonders.

Akina could only shrug in response, “Who knows. To be honest I never knew vampires even could get sick.” 

Fuwa just makes a noise of agreement. 

While the two were gossiping about their friends, Kanae dips down to whisper something into the vampire’s ear. Jolting him out of whatever stupor he was in. Then out of nowhere the angel-like man grabs his friend’s arm and drags him past some doors, disappearing deeper into the building. 

Glancing quickly at each other – confirming the they both saw. Each of them comes to the same answer – Kuzuha. Was totally about to vomit. 

They both give a small chuckle at the thought, a vampire throwing up? Now that’s something you don’t see every day. Lifting his drink back to his lips, Akina ponders the thought. 

When out of nowhere Fuwa exclaims, “OH – that’s it!” pointing at the beer in his friend’s hand, “It doesn’t make sense for him to be sick, but it does make sense for him to be drunk.” 

“Huh, I guess that does make sense.” Akina considers.

“But it still looks like he might vomit.” Fuwa continues.

“Well, if that’s true – then I’m going to see if I can do anything to help.” 

Fuwa just laughs, “Yeah right, you just want to make yourself useful to Kanakana.”

Akina’s face goes slightly red, while that may be true – he’s legitimately worried about Kuzuha…They’re still friends after all and, handling a drunk friend is alone is hard enough as it is (He should know – having to care for Fuwacchi whenever the man takes so much as a sip). He shoves Fuwa playfully, and then moves towards the doors the duo disappeared into. 

The inner halls of Ichikara INC are all bland and same-y (all the money’s spent on improving their tech, after all), so it’s quite easy to get lost in the halls. The boy sighs, well – it’s time to make a guess on where the bathrooms would be. As he strolls down the hall, he passes door after door, but none being the one he’s looking for. However, the further he goes - small sounds begin to make themselves known. 

_Oh, probably Kuzuha throwing up _, he thinks. Picking up his pace he hurries towards the source, but as he gets there – he’s just confused.__

____

__

_This isn’t a bathroom…? Why are they in a conference room?? ___

____

____

“A-AH!” 

_Kuzuha? _It sounds like he’s in pain. Worried for his friend, and thinking Kanae definitely needed help at this point – he reaches out for the door, seconds away from throwing it open. When he stops – noticing the vampire’s white hair through the door window.__

____

____

Curious as to the state of the other, he stands on his tip toes to get a closer look. 

On top of a table, with his back to the door, sits Kuzuha. Clutching at the front of Kanae’s sweater. 

Akina smirks, _oh? So that guy’s a clingy drunk, huh? _Laughing – hes about to knock on the window to get Kanakana’s attention when the man pulls Kuzuha off him, and kisses him straight on the lips.__

____

____

_What._

____

____

Soon enough the gentle kiss turns into something hungrier – Kanae deftly moving Kuzuha’s legs to accommodate him.

_What the fuck. ___

____

____

Pausing for a quick breath – Kanae takes this chance to pin the vampire down by his wrists.

_WHAT THE FUCK??! ___

____

____

Akina watches as Kanae moves back down to teeth at Kuzuha’s ears, causing the man to let out a low moan. Akina watches as his angel-like idol bites down a little harsher at the ears in front of him. Akina watches as Kuzuha becomes more and more of a mess. Akina, bless his poor sweet virgin-boy soul, bore witness to all of this. He wanted to move, to leave. Yet, he was unable to find the strength or will to run away. 

But, deep down – he was intrigued. 

Seemingly unaware of the boy’s presence Kanae drags his tongue down the vampire’s throat, mouthing at the smooth white skin. Kuzuha whimpers as he starts to grind his hips on the angel’s front. 

“Kanae…Kanae…Please I. Unn~ I can’t take it anymore.” He breathes, “Take it out. Kanae, please!” Ah – it sounds like he’s crying. 

Kanae, completely unaffected, looks down at Kuzuha, a pleasant smile on his face, “Take what out?” He asks.

“Bastard...You know what I’m talking about.”

The bastard just quietly laughs, pulling out a small device from his pocket, “Ah…Perhaps, this is what Ku-chan is talking about?” He asks waving it in front of the vampires face.  
Ignoring the cutesy nickname, Kuzuha bucks at Kanae’s grip – trying to steal away the device for himself. However, it takes but one click of a button to stop him in his tracks. 

_No way…There’s no way that that’s what I think it is. Akina’s thoughts are running wild – there’s no possible way the two of them came here with that stuck up Kuzuha. This isn’t some porno. ___

____

____

But, like he could somehow pick up Akina’s thoughts – Kanae says, “Why would I take the vibrator out when Ku-chan likes it so much?” In a teasing tone.

_FUUUUUUUUUUCK IT WAAAAAAAAAAS! ___

____

____

“Idiot! Who, who say’s I like it”

“Really? Because Kuzuha makes a really nice face when I do this…” With that the angel increases the power yet again. A smile on his face as he watches his partner twitch and moan in his grasp. 

“Ah, but of course. How could I forget” He pulls Kuzuha up into an embrace, ignoring the others weak protests, “Ku-chan can’t come without this, right~?” 

Kanae dips back down, setting his teeth against the throat of the vampire, and bites. He bites hard. 

And just like that Kuzuha lets out a final shout and slumps down into Kanae’s grasp. The angel just looks fondly down at the man and turns off the toy. Softly petting Kuzuha’s head as he whispers something into his ears. Then he looks up. 

And his eyes meet Akina’s.

He goes stiff. _Uh-oh…This...This might be really bad for me. _He thinks, but Kanae just smiles presently at him. Looking satisfied like a kid who just licked something to claim it as theirs. Slowly he brings his pointer finger to his mouth silently informing Akina not to tell a soul what he witnessed here.__

____

____

And suddenly whatever spell had locked Akina’s legs in place – was lifted. The boy falls flat on his ass (when did his legs start shaking?). Scrambling up from the ground, he dashes away from the door. He wants to leave this place immediately, but he’s gotta make a pit stop first. 

Seemingly materializing out of thin air when he needed it most, Akina almost breaks the door in his haste. God, he hopes no one has to use the bathroom for a while. 

Now he really does have a secret to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> The sounds Kuzuha made stay in his head for weeks...


End file.
